Sudden Fate and Goodbye
by Misty Narumi
Summary: when I look at him, I could tell...he would marry someone beautiful as a butterfly." "Is it this sudden fate that we end up like this?" Allen x Lenalee later on
1. Chapter 1

Chii-kun- "Here's another story inspired by another Yugioh 5ds story I've read before….."

Miranda- "Must have been a good story…. "

Chii-kun- "Yup….."

Miranda- "Chii-kun does not own D. gray man except her OCs."

**Sudden Fate and Goodbye **

**Chapter 1 **

The day ended almost quickly as usual when it reached sunset. I heard several members of the circus rustled as they packed everything to move to perform in a different area. I heard them from outside of my tent.

I sighed as I uncovered my purple veil from my head letting my long dark hair flow down my back. I wore a red dress under my purple robes. I sat on my cushion that was tied to my wooden chair. I then slightly lay lazily against the chair. It was a long day with so many people asking for fortunes.

A round table rested in front of me. The table was draped with a navy blue cloth with stars and moon designs. A crystal ball rested in the middle of the table. The inside of the tent matched with the cloth on the table.

I gasped with surprise as I suddenly felt a couple of strong arms wrap around my petite waist and happily twirled me around in the air.

"M-Mana?!! What on earth?"

Mana gently put me down on my feet. He smiled sheepishly at me. "You always seem down after a long day," he admitted.

"I am not!!" I flustered, my peach-colored cheeks suddenly turned slightly pink. "Just tired and…." I grimaced as I rubbed my temples with my thumb and index finger.

"Stressed?"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, yeah… whatever." I then lowered them to my sides. "And Mana, what about Ariel? I thought…" I paused as I saw a wistful smile across his face. "Mana, I…." I looked at my friend worriedly as Mana held up his hand, then lowered it to his side.

"It's all right, Misty. I love her and still do, but." He smiled a little. "She'll always remain with me in my heart, even after her death."

"Mana" I couldn't find the words to comfort him. I had been best friends with Mana and Ariel Walker ever since I first joined the circus 5 years ago. When Ariel was alive, she and Mana always spent their free time together, laughing and being comforted in each other's company.

Even though I was 20 right now, I couldn't help but to be jealous of Ariel to be with a man like Mana. According to him, I was mostly thought of as a daughter despite the difference in our age and my cursed height of being "short"; but deep down inside, I've thought of him as….something different.

I knew it was impossible because he loved Ariel more and knew her longer than I did; but still….

"Allen, be careful!"

10-year old Allen stared longingly into the crystal ball as he balanced on the opposite chair. Curiousness shone in his eyes.

At Mana's sudden warning, Allen slipped off the chair and quickly grabbed the cloth hoping to stop the fall. He fell with a sudden thump and a loud crash occurred beside him.

I clasped her mouth in shock and worry. Mana quickly rushed to the little boy's side as soon as he started crying.

"Allen, are you okay?" the clown asked his adopted son with concern.

Allen sniffed and wiped away his tears on his sleeve. He slightly nodded. Mana sighed with relief as he didn't see any scars or bruises on the little one.

"Allen, I think you owe Misty another apology for breaking her 5th crystal ball," Mana remarked simply. Allen then held his head low in guilt.

I chuckled. "It's all right Mana," I assured. If I was my 16 year old self, I would be irritated. I did get irritated once when Allen "accidentally" broke my first crystal ball when he was playing with it. "I can always get a…." I paused when Allen walked up to me. He still had his head low, then bowed apologetically.

"I….I'm sorry Misty!" His small body stiffened and trembled as tears flowed down his cheeks.

I bent down to his level and gently placed his chin between my thumb and finger. I tilted his head up so I could see his eyes.

"Allen, it's all right. I forgive you," I smiled and assured him.

Allen stared at me then lunged into my chest and sobbed. I stared skeptically at the brown-haired boy. A kind smile spread across my face as I embraced him.

"Its okay, Allen. It's okay," I said as I combed his hair soothingly. I didn't care that my robes soaked with the boy's tears. I loved Allen like a little brother, even though he might have been a bit annoying when I first met him….. Yes, he had been the little brother that I've never had.

"Allen, its time to go," Mana said as he placed his hand on Allen's shoulder.

Allen glanced up at his father, then wiped his tears on his sleeves once more. He and I calmly stood up. I accompanied them towards the exit and noticed a mixture of navy, purple, and orange in the sky. It was past sunset.

"I'll see you sometime later, Misty," Mana said.

I smiled and waved. "Sure"

Allen rushed up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was so cute of him that he had to tip-toe to reach. He had a bright smile on his face. I smiled warmly at him as I slightly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I then glanced up at Mana.

My heart beat rapidly as I stared at his dark face then into his eyes. Certain thoughts raced into my mind. I had this sudden feeling…. That he would walk up to me and kiss me. I mentally shook my head. No… I can't…. the thought of him suddenly kissing me repeated in my mind….it won't… its haunting me. I snapped out of my thoughts when he spoke sternly, but calm.

"Allen, its time to go."

"Hai!" Allen beamed as he happily rushed behind Mana. He then stopped in his tracks and waved at me. He's so cute with that big smile. I returned a wave with a smile. He then ran to catch up with his father.

I mentally glowered at Mana. At least give me a hug! He could be such a jerk sometimes. I frowned at the thought, then became startled when one of the members shouted,

"Hey Misty! You done packing yet?"

"Just give me a minute!"

As I turned my heel and entered my tent, I spotted a folded white envelope on the table. I walked towards the table and picked up the envelope. I tore open the seal and took out what seemed to be a letter. I skimmed through the letter, then my eyes widened in shock.

I quickly grabbed my coat from the hanger near the entrance and rushed out of my tent. I looked around my surroundings and Mana and Allen weren't anywhere in sight.

"Misty, what's wrong? You look frantic?" Michael, one of the trapeze artist, asked with concern.

"Where's Mana and Allen? Have you seen them?"

"Uh…well….they left a few minutes ago in a carriage towards town….wait! Misty, what….where are you…."

"I'm gonna borrow this horse for awhile," I replied bluntly as I untied the ropes that held down one of the horses. "I have to look for Mana and Allen before it's too late!"

"Misty, you can't….. what's gotten into you? HEY!!"

I lifted my weight onto the horse and grabbed tight onto the reins. I quickly rode towards the said town as I started my search. How could have I forgotten that vision that something horrible would happen to Mana and Allen? I should have said something before they left my tent, or…..

"Mana! Allen!"

Night arrived in what seemed to be in less than a minute. Dark clouds hovered over London covering the once starry sky. The thunder roared tuning out my worried cries.

"Allen! Mana!"

Rain poured down heavily, but I didn't care of getting soaked. It's not of my concern except finding the ones I care of the most. I looked warily around my surroundings as I hauled the horse to a stop every once in a while.

"Allen…."

"Mana!"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard a familiar cry.

"Mana!"

It was a cry of a child. _Allen!_ I hurried over towards the direction of the voice. My heart beat rapidly anxious in hopes to see them safe and sound.

As I reached the source of the voice, my eyes widened in horror of what I spotted in a dark alleyway. The carriage had been knocked down and was damaged a little. What made my heart stopped was seeing and hearing at the scene in front of me.

"Mana! Mana! Wake up! Wake up!"

I hopped off the horse and walked closer. My knees shook in every step; my heart beat rapidly as if it was ready to burst out of my chest. My breaths tensed.

The body of Mana lay motionless as Allen continued to shake him and cry out for him.

"Mana! Mana!" Allen didn't seem to notice me as I stopped slightly behind him. I took out the piece of paper from my inside pocket of my coat. I silently reread the letter as I heard Mana's stern, but soft voice in my mind.

_Dear Misty, _

_I remembered the vision that you once told me about; the vision you had in your dreams. I have always believed in you, in your visions that had always come true in the end. _

_However, I want to take that risk, facing your vision face to face in reality. I understand that you must be worried for my and Allen's sake. Maybe this is sudden fate that we would wind up like this in the end. _

_I apologize and I love you, _

_Mana _

I gritted my teeth irritably as I crushed the letter with my bare hands. My bangs overshadowed my eyes. I bit my lower lip as tears streamed down my cheeks. My knees shook then weakened as I fell onto the stone pavement on my knees. I sobbed into my palms of my hands.

_I came too late…. _

I wanted to prevent my vision of him happening, but it was just too late.

_Mana, you're such an idiot. _

Rain continued to pour down heavily upon our surroundings.

"Misty"

I glanced at the young boy kneeling in front of me. His eyes shone with the same sadness I had and also a bit of worry. I embraced him and drew him close to me. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I felt his wet cheeks rub against my shoulder. It made me happy that Allen was still alive and that was the most important thing to me right now.

"Allen"

1111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "I kinna thought Mana was in his 30's in the flashback so that's why…..uh…yeah….."

Miranda- "I don't know anything…sorry… but that was sad…."

Chii-kun- "And I haven't gotten that far into the second season……"

Miranda- "Mm….. Read and Review. Chii-kun only owns her OC's Misty and Michael."


	2. Chapter 2

Chii-kun- "Ugh…. Deviantart contest prize drawing requests, update other stories, Yugioh 10th anniversary contest entry….. so many things to do….."

Miranda- "Ah…. Um…. wow!"

Chii-kun- "I know… and I don't own D. gray man."

**Chapter 2 **

It had been raining the past couple of days. Tonight, however, the rain had brought to a halt even if the weather seemed dreary with dark clouds hovering over London.

Misty walked down the empty streets as her steps clicked to every step on the pavement under her black heels. She held a sleeping Allen close to her in her arms. She glanced at his small figure.

Allen had cried to sleep in her arms ever since, during and after Mana's funeral. The pain and anguish slit her heart and throat; these feelings of losing someone you loved. Misty pitied Allen. The poor boy had experienced these feelings to have someone that he cherished so much be gone forever. Misty and Allen had quit the circus soon after the funeral.

Misty stopped in front of a lighted apartment. She walked up the small staircase and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing an old man. Misty smiled weakly.

"Uncle Ron"

Ron's eyes widened almost in shock then slammed the door. Misty stood dumbfounded; then the door opened once more.

"Misty! Come in, come in!" Ron gestured happily, opening the door a bit wider.

Misty grimaced as she entered. Ron closed the door after her. Why the hell did he do that for? She thought irritably.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Ron peered at the sleeping boy. "Misty, does this mean that you've finally found a husband and…"

"Uncle Ron, it's nothing like that," the raven-haired woman interrupted bluntly. "This child…. Once belonged to a friend of mine." She had paused for a moment. She didn't want to bring up the subject about Allen and Mana.

"Ah, I see," Ron grinned. He slightly nodded. "You got me there, Misty. I seriously thought that you'd actually married and have a child. I know your mother would be happy about that."

Misty glanced sorrowfully to the side. She never had a father and her mother gave birth to her when she was still single. Her mother never told her how she became pregnant; but she knew that her mother was a gypsy. Her mother never told Ron about it either ever since she befriended him after he kindly took her into his old home to stay for a while.

"Uncle Ron, I hope you don't mind Allen and I stay here for a while," Misty said.

"Allen, huh? I thought this child was a girl!" the old man said sheepishly. "Of course you two could stay here."

"Thank you." A small smile was shown on her lips. "We'll be upstairs in the bathroom," she informed as she carried the still sleeping Allen to the stairs.

"All right, I'll prepare some dinner," Ron added. With that, he headed towards the kitchen.

222222222222222222222222

The little boy stirred to the sweet lemon aroma around him. His vision was blurry a little focusing on a light green and peach blob glancing down on him. His vision then became clear and noticed Misty smiling down at him like a caring mother. He blinked.

"M-Misty…."

"You're awake."

Allen cringed a little as Misty squeezed water from the sponge over his head, the warm-hot water stinging through his skin. He noticed he was in a soapy bathtub. Misty had her long raven hair tied into a bun and wore a light green bathrobe.

"Where…. are we?" he asked curiously.

The young woman smiled warmly. "We're staying at a friend's place," she replied. "He's an old friend of my mother's." Misty gently scrubbed Allen's red and deformed arm, while holding his hand in her free hand. She glanced down and noticed a cross embedded on his hand.

A sincere and concern shone in her eyes. As she stared at the cross, she sensed that Allen would embark down a dark path in the future. Her vision of his future was blurry, but consisted of darkness and feeling of pain. She licked her lips nervously over her psychic abilities.

"You're… mother's?"

The ex-fortune teller snapped out of her trance from the boy's innocent voice. She nodded and put on a kind smile. "Yes."

"What…. Is your mother like?" he asked sheepishly.

"She was…. Very sweet and beautiful," Misty replied, tracing back to her memories of her a few years she passed away.

"Like you?"

Misty's eyes widened in recognition. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah….."

As Misty gently scrubbed his bare back, Allen slightly held his head and sniffed. The lemon aroma was suddenly mixed with spices and something fresh and mouth-watering.

Allen licked his lips. "I smell something good," he chimed, excited to the smell of food.

Misty chuckled. Allen loves food and he would always eat twice as much of servings than a normal child his age. "Let's get dressed and then eat, okay?"

Allen nodded with a big smile on his face. "Mm!!!"

222222222222222222222222222

The old wooden door opened, the glow from the candlelight illuminated the room. Misty entered casually with Allen following behind her. A few hours had passed since they had finished their dinner with Ron in the dining room.

Allen looked around the room with a hesitant look on his face. The wooden floor was a little dusty and had some scrapes of paint torn from the walls. Misty stared at him warily.

The boy was a little shy at first at the dinner table, especially around Uncle Ron for some reason. She had assured him that Ron wouldn't hurt him in any way. Allen did enjoy the curry and fresh baked bread.

"Misty, I… um…. hope you don't mind if I sleep with you?" Allen asked sheepishly, shifting his feet a little. Misty smiled warmly as she placed the candle on the small desk that was beside the bed. She pulled away the sheets, slipped her feet from her sandals and under the sheets.

"Yes, Allen. I don't mind," she chuckled slightly. Allen's face glowed. He rushed over to the young woman and kicked off his shoes off his feet. He happily jumped onto the bed.

Allen snuggled against her. He smiled innocently, and unconsciously said, "Good night, Mother."

Misty stared warily at the young boy. As that statement and as it repeated in her mind…. _Good night, Mother _her heart melted, filled with such warmth and emotions she couldn't explain.

She tucked Allen under the sheets and drew him close to her. She brushed his bangs softly and kissed his forehead. She whispered,

"Good night, Allen."

222222222222222222222222

Some of the citizens of the town rustled on the streets the next day. They walked in and out of shops with their wanted supplies.

Allen walked down the streets alone as he held a package in his hands. Earlier that day after lunch, he volunteered to go out for errands. Misty had protested, but Allen somehow managed to make her change her mind. She gave him enough money to buy groceries and other supplies.

His eyes shifted towards a flower shop a few distances away from him. He grinned. Maybe he could buy flowers for Mana with the money he had left, he thought. He rushed towards the store and bought a bouquet, then headed straight towards the graveyard.

2222222222222222222222222222

Allen gently laid the wrapped bouquet beside the tombstone that read "Mana Walker". He glanced warily at his adoptive father's name, then traced his small fingers across his name. Memories of Mana flashed and played within his mind.

The boy's heart ached as those memories played, seeing Mana's smile, traveling and performing beside him. Tears swelled in his eyes. He missed him so much and would wish to see him again. He hiccupped as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"M…M-Mana…."

He didn't notice at first the sunset turned into night and a round shadow appeared behind him.

"Good Evening," a playful voice chimed.

2222222222222222222222222222

Misty sat at the table, her chin resting on her palm. Her leg was crossed over her other. She gazed at the grandfather clock across from her as she tapped on her knee impatiently. Her eyes shifted towards the door, hoping to see the bell ring and see the young boy enter with a warm presence. She sighed.

She had been waiting for a few hours for Allen. It was very late at night and she was starting to become very worried. Her stomach churned, giving her an uneasy feeling that traveled to her brain. She then rested her head on her hand and massaged her temples. She pursed her lips and immediately stood up. She couldn't wait any longer and decided to go search for the young boy.

She treaded towards the door and grabbed her coat from the rack. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She slipped on her coat as she glanced around the dark streets that were lighted by the street lights.

"Allen! Where are you?"

Misty walked down the streets alone looking for any sign of Allen. She asked a couple people that she had spotted, but they replied that they never saw, or heard of the boy. She sighed in almost defeat after a few minutes of searching as she leaned against the streetlight.

Misty glanced up at the slightly clouded sky. She closed her eyes and felt the slight breeze rush through her figure. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a crash from the graveyard. Also, her eyes widened in recognition as a thought rushed in her mind after glancing at the sky. _Mana…. Allen!! _

Without hesitation, she rushed towards the cemetery and hoped to find Allen safe and sound. However, when she got there and grasping for breath….

There was no one in sight except a huge crack in the pavement as if an earthquake had hit the area.

22222222222222222222222222222222

Chii-kun- "Ugh….. it felt like it took me forever to finish this…. I hate writer's block…."

Miranda- "Mm…. Review please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chii-kun- "Now we enter into a time-skip!"

Miranda- "Why?"

Chii-kun- "Why? I'm lazy…."

Miranda- "…. Forget I asked… Chii-kun does not own D. gray man."

**Chapter 3**

**5 years later…. **

The sun shone brightly over the peaceful town. A wooden door to an apartment opened revealing a young woman. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail that rested against the nip of her neck. Her emerald eyes glanced up with her hand shielding them from the bright sun. She smiled as she felt the warmness from the rays. She wore a blue overall dress that reached to her ankles over a white long sleeved blouse. The sleeves were rolled to her elbows.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted two teenagers walking side by side: a girl and a boy. They seemed to be on good terms with each other as she spotted their mouths moving. The girl had long green hair tied in high pigtails and wore a dark coat. The boy had short white hair and wore a black coat uniform. The woman squinted and noticed a slanted scar on the boy's left cheek. Both teens held a case in their hands.

"We should look for a place to stay," the girl suggested.

"This early in the day?"

"It's only mid-afternoon."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but to overhear that you two were looking for a place to stay." The teenagers glanced towards the woman's direction. "We have room in my apartment and it would be cheaper if you stayed," she reasoned. The teenagers exchanged glances.

"Thank you so much," Lenalee replied in gratitude. Nina gestured them inside.

"Shall I get you two anything? Tea? Water?" Nina asked.

"I would like a glass of cold water, please," Lenalee replied. Allen asked for the same thing. Just as Nina left to give them a glass, a voice erupted from the other room.

"Nina, I thought I heard a couple of guests."

Allen's eyes widened a little in astonishment after studying the newcomer for a moment.

"Misty!"

Lenalee and Nina stared at him puzzled. The other woman stared at him with the same expression as them.

"Who…who are you?" she asked, weakly.

"It's me! Allen Walker!" he chimed.

Nina gasped lightly. During the past five years of letting Misty stay with her, she had heard stories of a boy Misty admired. And this boy…. She glanced at Misty who stared at the boy almost wide-eyed.

"A-Allen…is it really?" Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she spread her arms wide.

Allen gently placed the suitcase on the floor and rushed towards her into for an embrace. Misty stumbled towards him before he wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Oh Allen, I was so worried…. I thought that…."

"I'm sorry…. To disappear like that." Tears streamed down from his eyes.

Lenalee wiped a tear from her eye and smiled for her friend. Nina smiled as her eyes began to tear from watching the scene.

Over a cup of tea and water, Misty shared stories about her and Allen. It made the boy blushed in embarrassment and Lenalee chuckled when Misty mentioned wet his bed. Allen and Lenalee learned of Nina being a trained nurse and knew Misty for five years.

The teacup crashed onto the floor startling the guests. Misty coughed and wheezed in her hand. Nina quickly led her to the couch to lay down and as soon as she was about to leave to get a bowl of cold water and a small towel, Misty tugged at her sleep telling her she didn't need those things. She ignored the other woman's protest and request to take medications. Misty also requested that she didn't need to see a professional doctor.

Allen looked at the woman's pale face worriedly. He had heard from Nina that Misty had become extremely ill during his absence and refused to take any medications. He wondered why.

Misty coughed and wheezed, she felt her body shaking until becoming numb. "I-it's my time to…"

"Misty, what are you…"

Allen's eyes widened slightly. No… "Misty! No…you can't! I just…we…" He knelt down to her level and grasped her hand in his. Tears formed in his gray orbs.

Misty gently caressed his face, her eyes gazing into his own. "You've grown so handsome like your father," she said softly. "I love you…"

Her hand fell limp as her eyes closed gently after her one last breath. Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks.

"Misty….Misty! please, wake up…"

Allen's lips trembled with his outburst cries.

"Mother!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lenalee's POV

Silence had engulfed the room during these past few days after Misty's funeral with no word spoken from any of us. Luckily, Nina knew a priest in the town that was nice enough to give service at the funeral and that she didn't have to worry about paying for the service. It seemed hard for Nina to bear of losing a friend she knew for sometime, but Allen… felt worse.

When Allen and I first entered Nina's home and at the sight of Misty, I never knew of Allen's relationship with Misty. I guessed they were siblings at first or maybe his mother? Until I knew the truth of their relationship when Misty gave an explanation sometime before she died. I was happy for Allen that he had someone dear before the Black Order. I know for certain that there are some things I don't know about him, but would like to. However, I…don't want to hurt him in any way.

Allen and I stayed with Nina for a while to be conscious whether she will ask for Misty's return. When a loved one dies and leaves his/her other, whether between siblings, spouse, or parent and child, he/she may become desperate to see them again resulting for the summoning of the Millenium Earl. In the end, the one who called has a tragic fate of becoming an akuma. We can't risk for any more akuma to be made and innocent lives lost.

The hands on the clock on the wall clicked to every second as seconds and minutes passed by. Nina was the first to break the silence and gave Allen a gentle smile.

"I remembered that Misty-san always liked to talk a lot about you and Mana, Allen. You were always her little brother that she never had ever since her mother was murdered."

Murdered? I wonder how Misty's mother was murdered.

"Murdered? How?" Allen asked. Nina shook her head and shrugged a little.

"I'm not sure and never asked Misty." Certain possibilities ran through my mind of how she died. I glanced at Allen and he seemed to wonder too. I quickly shook the thought off my mind. Another minute of silence went by until Nina stood up from the cushion chair.

"I just remembered something Misty wanted me to give you, Allen." With that, she left towards upstairs and returned a few minutes earlier. She handed him a book. "Its your adoptive father's diary. When the time was right, you are to be entrusted with it."

Allen took the diary in his hands and stared at it, his eyes widened in almost surprise. I stared at him and guessed what he was thinking, or maybe wondered.

"Thank you, Nina. I'll cherish it," Allen said, a soft smile graced his lips as he hugged the book close to his chest.

The next day, we gave our goodbyes to Nina and thank her for her generosity before leaving for our mission. And the following few days after retrieving Innocence and delivering a few objects and messages to certain people, we returned to the Black Order. Of course, we had a few encounters with level 2 and 1 akuma on our mission.

4444444444444

I knocked on Allen's door and heard a "Come in!" I turned the doorknob and found Allen on his bed reading. He was leaning against his pillow for back support and his legs up with his bare feet flat on the sheets.

"Allen-kun, you're reading your father's diary?"

He replied with a nod. "I just read about when he found me in the streets like a...basket baby, performing in the circus, traveling to all sorts of places, me playing with Misty, and..." As he looked at a certain part of the book, his cheeks flushed and he seemed embarrassed.

"And what?" I took a few steps towards the side of his bed. I gave him a curious look that he quickly looked at me before adverting.

"N-n-nothing…."

"I hope you don't mind reading…you know," I urged. Seeing him squirm on his bed nervously and a soft blush on his cheeks made me curious.

"Uhh…oh….um…here, you read," Allen stammered.

"You sure?" I was concerned for a moment since I know it was rude to read someone else's diary whether they were dead or not. If that owner was dead, it was only right for their loved one to read it.

"Yeah…" He handed me his father's diary.

_"Misty, a friend of mine, once told me that Allen would marry someone beautiful as a butterfly. She was known to be psychic and a gypsy. I couldn't help but to agree with her. When I look at him, I can tell that he would marry someone like as what Misty said." _

I stared blankly at the paragraph after reading it out loud. Butterfly…. I wonder whom Allen's father and Misty refer to as Allen's special someone… A sudden thought crossed my mind of hearing what some of the members of the Black Order call me.

"Um… Lenalee…. Can I….have the diary back?"

My mind returned to reality as I heard Allen's voice. "Oh…of course." As I placed the diary on his lap, without hesitating I gave him a chaste soft kiss on his cheek. I turned on my heels and headed towards the door, opening it. "If you need anything, just give me a call. Nii-san must be crying for his coffee by now." The sudden image of my brother entered my mind for a moment before shaking it off. I gave him a wink before closing the door after me.

My mind suddenly flashed back when I kissed Allen, my cheeks flushed a tint of hue. I fingered my lips at the realization, my heart just skipped a beat. I…honestly didn't mind and he is cute, I admit….

"Lenalee! Wait!"

I spun my head to glance back at him as I stopped in my tracks for him to catch up. I had not walked far from his room since I left so he wasn't completely out of breath. I noticed a tint of hue on his cheeks as he adverted his eyes from mine, and boots on his feet.

"Let's….walk together…"

"Sure, you can help me deliver coffee to the Science Dept," I said with a soft smile. Allen returned with his own smile. I admit his smile is cute and sometimes charming.

"Oh and Lenalee…."

"Hmm?" Just as I turned to glance at him, I felt his lips pressed against my cheek. As soon as his lips parted, both of our cheeks flushed, and our eyes adverted from each other.

"Um…"

It was silent between us for a moment as we continued to walk down the hallway. I slightly glanced at him. If I fall in love with him when we're in the middle of a battle with the Earl…. I'm afraid to hurt Allen. Wait…love? And this feeling in my heart and stomach… could I be? The sudden thought scares me and…

"Lenalee, can you promise me something?"

I snapped back into reality as Allen called my name. "What?" He gently held my hand as he kept his gaze on me. A warm smile was plastered on his face, which almost made my heart skip a beat.

"Promise me that you would always stay by my side."

I returned with a smile as I entwined my fingers with his. At that moment, I knew everything would be all right and our tale would end with a bright future.

"I promise."

**The End**


End file.
